Michelle Andrlová
Cycle 1 : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. *In the casting special, a pool of 12 girls was narrowed down to the top 10 finalists. *In episode 8, Brenda and Ruby were collectively put through to the final round, eliminating Kouko. Cycle 2 : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant shared this call-out with another contestant. *The first two eliminations, the models were divided in teams. In episode 2, the girls began competing individually. *An elimination took place in between episodes 1 and 2. The results were posted on Facebook. *In episode 5, there was no call-out order. Cycle 3 : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant was immune from elimination. : The contestant won entry back into the competition. *In episode 6, Celleste was immune due to performing the best in a challenge shoot. She chose Mercedes to also be granted immunity. Almendra, Charlotta and Tamara were all deemed safe simultaneously. The same episode, Amelia won the comeback series and was allowed to return to the main competition. *In episode 7, Mercedes was immune due to winning the challenge shoot. She chose Celleste to also be granted immunity. Amelie, Charlotta and Tamara were then deemed safe simultaneously. *In episode 8, there was no actual call-out. The models were called forward in a random order and were deemed safe or eliminated. *In episode 9, Celleste and Charlotta were collectively put through to the final round, eliminating Amelia. Cycle 4 : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. *In episode 2, Jennifer was first revealed to have the lowest score and was eliminated. Camilla and Cynthia then tied, resulting in both of them leaving. *In episode 6, Camilla won the comeback and returned to the competition. *The call-out order of episode 7 was arbitrary. *In episode 8, Michelle revealed the top two in a random order. Cycle 5 *In episode 1, the semi-finalists were narrowed down to the top twelve finalists. *In episode 2, Bree joined the competition as a wildcard. *In episode 6, only the top two and bottom three contestants had to attend elimination. *Week 6 was not featured in an episode. *In episode 9, Michelle revealed whether or not the models had qualified immediately after evaluating their photos, thus the call-out order does not reflect the girls' performance. Cycle 6 *Weeks 2 and 3 were not featured in episodes. The results of these weeks were posted on facebook. Cycle 7 *In episode 3, Ljupka was added as a wildcard. *Episode 3 featured a double elimination without prior warning. *In episode 6, the elimination took place after the challenge. Moon was revealed to be the challenge winner, ultimately winning immunity for the next elimination, whereas Agnete and Elina were revealed to be the bottom two, with Agnete eliminated. The other six models were deemed safe simultaneously. *come thru! in episode 7 she started doing the gntm format ! light green means that girl had the best photo :3 Cycle 8 *hi!! they were in teams *team white is team VERONICA PLUTO BITCH!! wig!!! and team black is team justina from owa